Rant
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: What if Kaiba decided to respond to one of the Pharoh's 'destiny' speeches with one of his own? How do you think Yami Yugi would react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: What if Kaiba decided to respond to one of Yami Yugi's destiny speeches with one of his own? How do you think the Pharoh would react to _this?_

RANT

'The fluid progress of time as it marches sedately on, uncaring to the plight of lesser beings, marks the lifeforce of the universe. Each second, hour, year, are the heartbeats of the unknown. Forces, movements, planets, stars, lives, each are organs within the greater being. Each is unique in itself, each holds its own purpose, each is essential to the life of the whole. Nothing in this universe is random, yet fate is not predetermined. Although each life must serve its purpose in the grand scheme, that purpose is to be itself. To make their own choices. As each organ within a human body is designed specifically to accomplish its function, so each life is designed to function as itself. There is no overarching destiny that is beyond your capacity to change, no force to control your life. Rather, each choice you make changes the destiny of the whole. Yours is the choice, the power to change the universe, simply by virtue of being yourself. Hold to this, hold to yourself. Your destiny is your own, your fate, your choice. The universe is yours to change. Do with your life what you will, for you are the only one who can. And so, you live.'

Kaiba smiled, staring across the intervening space to his opponent. 'Beat that, Yugi!'

I like ranting at people. I have these moments where I just want to spout my world views to anyone who will listen, and some who don't. It's fun. Try it. You'll enjoy it, trust me. For a start, you could spout a response to this, yes? A review, maybe? Just thought I'd ask. Pardon the ranting person.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Rant II - Yami Yugi

'Come on, Yuug, you can beat this rich punk! You're the best ranter I've ever heard. Mind you, that one was as impenetrably as yours usually are, so maybe rich boy_ has_ got you beat!' Tea sighed as Tristan hit Joey smartly over the back of the head. 'Oh, well done, peabrain. Good start, but you lost it a bit towards the end there.' She looked up at Yugi, apparently in earnest conversation with himself. The Pharoh could beat Kaiba. Of course he could.

'Wow, pharoh. That was really deep, for Kaiba.' The pharoh looked at his young companion indulgently. 'Yes ...' he mused. 'Wasn't it? Indeed, it is a persuasive arguement. Maybe I should give up this destiny obsession? Live my own life? But no. I have a purpose here. I have a destiny. And I can prove it!'

'Kaiba!' he called. 'Hear my answer. You make a good point. It is obvious that you believe what you are saying. But I believe what _I_ say. Destiny does exist. There is a grand purpose that directs our lives, and I am part of that purpose. And so are you. If there were not a force directing our fates, how could I meet you again, the reincarnation of my greatest companion 5000 years ago? How could our lives intertwine again and again were they not destined to do so? You cannot deny these facts. You _must_ believe.' There. That should do it. Lets see Kaiba answer _that_ one!

Can Kaiba answer this deep philosophical arguement? Phhf. Of course he can! Next ch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rant III - Retort

Kaiba stared at Yugi in exasperation. If he had held onto his own ideals this long after about two dozen renditions of that speech, did Yugi really think saying it one more time would convince him? And here he was thinking the man actually had a modicum of intellegence. Hnh. Well, he'd just have to convince him, then.

'Yugi, I despair of you. I really do. You cling to your idea of destiny in a pathetic attempt to rid yourself of the consequences of your actions. "I didn't have a choice, it was destiny." "It was destined to happen, there was nothing I could have done." How utterly pathetic. Accept responsibility like a man. _You_ make the choices that determine your fate. No-one else. Who _cares _what happened 5000 years ago? It doesn't affect your choices now. Or it shouldn't. Have you ever wondered how your _modern_ counterpart feels about your _destiny_? Have you asked him if _he_ wants to traipse around saving the world, simply because some 5000-year-dead ghost tells him it's his destiny? Really, you're such a hypocrite. You tell others what they must do, you preach to them of destiny and accepting responsibility, yet you yourself deny culpability. And in the end, when you have accomplished your destiny and gone back to being happily dead, who will be left with the consequences of the last few years? Yugi, that's who. Stop this pathetic defense. Do what you have told me to. Accept your own responsibility for your decisions and stop hiding behind your destiny. You're a man. Act like one.'

Kaiba drew in a deep breath. He hadn't intended to rant like that, but the 'pharoh' just angered him so. Well. It was said now. Lets see how the self-righteous, egotistical bastard responded. If he could, that is.

Lads, I'm sorry for the length of the ch.s, but it's a conversation. Each reply is a chapter. Sorry about that. I'm really getting into this ranting thing, though. Thanks to reviewers. Have fun with all your own rants!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't ask where this is coming from. But I do like ranting.

Rant IV - Getting Vicious

Yami stared in shock. Had Kaiba really said that? Had he really implied that he, the pharoh, was ...what? _Abusing_ Yugi? He would never, ever do that! Never! How dare that rich bastard say something like that! How _DARE_ he!

'You're a fine one to talk of taking responsibility, Kaiba! How dare you speak to me of giving others choices! Have you ever given Mokuba a choice? Have you ever asked him if he wants to be the brother of a bitter, cold, unfeeling corporate head? Have you asked him if he wants to slave away his life in front of a KaibaCorp screen, old before his time? How dare you speak of my treatment of Yugi, when you treat your brother worse than I ever could treat him. How can you even look him in the face with all you have done to him? Don't you ever speak to me like that again. And don't ever bring Yugi into your pathetic feud. Do you understand me?'

Yugi stared at him. 'Pharoh...' he whispered. 'Don't you think that ... was a bit harsh? He was concerned for me. Don't you think that's a good thing? He ... cares. That's good. Isn't it?' Yami looked at his little companion, stunned. Yes, he'd been a little harsh, but Kaiba had all but accused him of abusing the innocent young man. Unless.. Yugi felt that Kaiba was right? Had he ... had he really been so thoughtless, so cavalier with his companion's feelings?

Uneasy, he turned back to Kaiba. 'We'll see what he says, Yugi.'

Lads, this is way more angsty than the rest, and it looks like things are going to keep going that way. I didn't intend for it to go this way, but now that this has been aired, I have to keep going. Wish me luck?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, people. I think I've got some humour back, but that last attack of Yami's deserves a like response, so no-one's going easy on the self-righteous bastard. Ok?

Rant V - Striken

Seto stared, momentarily too striken to reply. What had started as a philosophical debate was rapidly becoming a vicious mud-slinging contest, and Yami was aiming _way_ below the belt. Mokuba was his life. How could anyone fail to see that? How dare that self-righteous bastard say such things about him and his brother. How dare he bring Mokuba into this at all.

A sudden movement caught his eye. Head up, fury on his face, his little brother strode up to the glaring pharoh, and punched him solidly in the groin. The pharoh crumpled. Seto looked at Mokuba in amazement. Yami _really_ shouldn't have brought him into this. Mokuba could be quite the vindictive little bastard, as everyone could see. The cheerleading squad were rather stunned, the boys crouched over sympathetically. Only years of experience at hiding his reactions kept Kaiba from doing the same.

'You _bastard_!' Mokuba screamed. 'How dare you talk to my nii-sama like that! I love him, and he loves me! He's all I have. How dare you try to take that away from me! How dare you try to destroy someone so close to me, just because he made a point that you didn't like! I think he's right. Why else would you react like that? You hurt him because you know he's right! You're just like Gozaburo! That's what he did. He forced Seto to be the best, but any time Seto beat him, he hurt him so bad. You're all the same! You just want to hurt us! Why! Why does everyone want to hurt us?' he choked off a sob.

'Mokuba,' Seto moved forwards to pick up his little brother. 'Mokuba, it's alright. He just reacted. He didn't mean to hurt you. I know. Because if I thought he had, a punch to his unmentionables would seem light punishment. Trust me. I won't leave you because some arrogant prick decides to take a pot shot at me. I promise.'

He glared coldly at the gasping pharoh over his brother's tousled head. 'Anything you would like to say, Pharoh?'

Gee. The pharoh sure is getting some stick in this one. Will he be able to come back from this? From Mokuba's sucker punch? Probably not, but we'll see. R&R? It really does help. Yep. Totally.


	6. Chapter 6

Woah. Angsty stuff. I didn't know Mokuba was going to do that. I really didn't. But I was cheering him the whole way. Tough little bugger. Now. The Pharoh's somewhat breathless answer. Enjoy.

Rant VI - Shock. Horror.

The Pharoh looked around. His friends stared at him in shock, like they'd never seen him before. Yugi had tears in his eyes. 'Poor Mokuba,' the young boy whispered. Yami would have agreed if his nether regions hadn't hurt quite so badly. The boy had one hell of a punch. And vicious aim.

But what held his attention more than anything was the glacial blue gaze that captured his eyes. There was heat in it, fury. The cold that had filled Kaiba's voice when he had threatened him showed how much he had meant what he said. It seemed you could do what you liked to him, and he wouldn't flinch, but hurt his brother, and you were dead. Such loyalty.

'Kaiba ... Seto. I did not intend to hurt Mokuba.' Definitely not anymore. Not if the kid punched like that. 'This ... this seems to have gone out of control. You made a statement, told me your beliefs. I cannot agree with them. And you will not agree with mine. We have both let this go too far, dragging others into it who did not deserve to be hurt like that. I would never knowingly hurt Yugi, and it is obvious you would die before you hurt Mokuba.' Or kill. 'Your loyalty is one of the things I admire most about you. That and your stunning looks.'

He stopped. Yugi, the guys, Mokuba, they were all staring at him. 'Pharoh?' Yugi queried tremulously. 'You do know what you just said, right?' Yami stared in horror. Oh _shit_! He'd ... he'd said it. Oh _bugger_!

A sudden burst of laughter stunned them all. Yami turned to stare in terror as the cold bastard that was Kaiba let loose a great laugh. Mokuba slid to the ground, backing away from his brother. 'Seto? SETO?' Seto wiped his eyes and turned to look the Pharoh in the eye, a deadly grin on his face. He strode forward.

Yami backpedalled, utterly terrified. _Stop you coward, _he berated himself. _You've faced worse than this. No I haven't! No I haven't! Shit! He's snapped. He's going to kill me! He's really going to kill me!_

Kaiba stopped in front of him, pinioning his arms to prevent escape. 'Pharoh,' he rumbled, a smile playing on his lips. Yami's knees went. 'Pharoh,' Seto continued. 'You should have said something. I thought it was just me. If I'd known, I'd have done this sooner.' He leaned in to Yami's face, lips pursed.

To be continued ...

What do you think? Is he serious? Is Kaiba in love with the Pharoh, and all the antagonism just a disguise for his true feelings? Or is this a ploy, to get his revenge for the Pharoh hurting Mokuba? Find out next ch... DUN DUN DUN. Mwahhhahhh.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, endgame. Will they or won't they? It all ends here, one way or another.

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Are we clear yet?

Rant VII - Endgame

The pharoh watched in numb amazement as Kaiba's face edged closer to his own. Queer little tremors ran through him. Was _Seto Kaiba_ actually offering what he seemed to be? Would he really ... _kiss_ him? And what the hell did he mean, 'I thought it was just me'? Oh gods. Kaiba ...

Seto halted, his lips bare millimetres from Yami's own. 'Pharoh,' the glacial CEO whispered. A gentle shudder passed through his ... victim? 'Pharoh, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Before ... well. Before we continue.' He smiled, and Yami's knees weakened again. Damn the man, no-one who looked so good should be allowed to smile. It wasn't good for the constitution. Of the admirers, that is. Yami swallowed. 'Y..yes?' he managed. He was barely conscious of the rather horrified face of his counterpart over his shoulder.

Seto's angular frame rumbled with another laugh. A hand reached up to gently caress a cheek. 'Yami, I've always wondered ...' 'Yes?' 'Have you always been this guilible, or was it just in the last 5000 years?' This was uttered in the same smooth, cultured, _sexy_ tone as the rest, so it took him a few moments to actually realise what had been said.

'What?' he exclaimed, all warm fantasies evaporating. Gods, now he looked the bloody fool, alright. Kaiba towered over him, a sly laugh on his lips. 'Oh, Pharoh. Did you honestly think ...? You poor fool.' Then his expression turned serious. 'As if I'd do that to the poor boy whose body you're wearing.' Yami, on the point of a vicious rejoinder, paused in horror. _Yugi!_ Shit! Why the hell did Kaiba always have to be right! 'Yugi ...' he whispered.

Kaiba stood back. 'I'll leave you to explain, then. Mokuba! We're leaving!' He turned to stride off, then paused. 'Pharoh?' Yami looked at him warily. Swiftly, Seto leant in and brushed his lips over the stunned Pharoh's cheek. Seto stood back and smiled gently into a face like a gasping fish. 'For the both of you,' he murmured, and walked off with a dumbstruck brother in tow.

'Well ... that was interesting,' Yugi commented dryly. Yami couldn't quite work up the strength to answer.

YEAH! C'est finis! Finito! Done! Happy landings, y'all, and R&R!


End file.
